


[Dr. Stone同人]烟火

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 石神村举行了烟花大会。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]烟火

石神村丰收祭典将近，家家户户都洋溢着快活的气息。唯有石神千空的房门紧闭，一起被关在里头的还有石头达人克罗姆。

整整三天，两个人都没有从屋子里走出来。

直到一天前，也就是祭典开始前一天，听到消息的琥珀暴力突入把人从封闭的房间里抓出来。强制昏迷作业之后由心灵魔术师浅雾幻进行温（严）柔（厉）慰（审）问（讯）。

先醒来的是抗摔能力和体力较好的克罗姆。

浅雾幻和琥珀坐在木制大桌后，空荡的屋子里唯一的光线是一盏从屋顶悬挂而下的千空牌电灯泡。

“你有什么想说的吗，克罗姆？”琥珀环着手臂气势汹汹地发问。

克罗姆被迫安置在凳子上，“是这样的，千空说他要进行火药的改良研究……”

话音刚落就看到琥珀一拍桌子，喝道：“这就是你们把自己关在房间里闭关将近三天的理由吗！”

在座的可没有一个人被吓到。

“嗯……这可不是什么单纯的火药啊……”浅雾幻拿起放在桌上的“物证”，撑着下巴慢慢说着。

“小千空他，还有没有说些别的？”

克罗姆神态自若，“他只说是要为祭典做准备，然后需要一个人打下手，于是我就去了。”说到这里他突然神采飞扬，“千空他说啊，这种石头添加到火药配方中去可以发出不同的颜色。太厉害了啊！科学这种东西！”

琥珀刚刚捏紧拳头，就被浅雾幻按了下去。

“小克罗姆，在座的我们啊，都是因为崇拜着科学所以加入到科学王国的。”浅雾幻挂上温和的微笑，“但是在探索的过程中，可以稍稍地注意一下身体吗？在这样重大的日子里连着三天不跟人打声招呼就和小千空一起玩消失，可是真的很令人担心啊……”他作势擦掉眼角并不存在的泪水。

克罗姆张张嘴想要说些反驳的话，又被察觉到的浅雾幻截住了话头，“就当是为了琉璃，也要多多注意身体啊~”

“……！！”

琥珀把僵立的克罗姆型雕像拖出屋子，比了个拇指的手势，示意后续交给浅雾幻了。

不知何时，石神千空已经醒了。

他半坐在阴影里，揉着后颈——刚刚被琥珀手刀砍到的地方。

“小千空，你不会还想把现代的花火大会搬到石纪元吧？”

浅雾幻挥手送走琥珀和克罗姆，背对着石神千空。

“有过这种想法，不过需要发展石神村的课题一个接着一个，并没有特意去考虑这种东西。”石神千空用他惯常的语气说道。

“噢～”浅雾幻附和着。

“不过作为火药的副产品，倒是做出了一些有意思的东西，”石神千空站起来走到浅雾幻身边，掩饰性地抓了抓头发。“明天晚上你就能看到了。”

“啊，我拭目以待。”心灵魔术师的眼底里有着星星点点的光芒。

到了祭典当天晚上，不出浅雾幻所料，头顶盛开的是趋近于完整版的日本烟花。

日本烟花以多姿的色彩和圆润的造型享誉世界。日本各地在不同时候，每年会举行一到两次花火大会。从1733年伊始，直到石化来临前一直都在不断进步改进的烟花，凝聚了代代艺人的传承和心血。

浅雾幻寻了个好位置屈膝在草地上坐下，石神千空一早就作为燃放烟花的监工去查看烟花燃放的情况了。他与喧闹的人群隔着点距离，不远不近的地方观望着。他扫过众人的神情，下意识地，眼神就往石神千空应该在的位置寻去。

“在找我吗？”

声音从右后方传来，石神千空靠着浅雾幻坐下。

“你觉得怎么样，千空牌烟花。”

石神千空侧头过来看着浅雾幻的时候，烟花的光芒映在石榴石一样剔透的眼中。浅雾幻在昏暗的夜中眼角带笑，他看到的只有石神千空眼中的那盏烟火。

“很好看噢。”

他们在烟火的余烬中接吻。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Nov.30, 2019 完成


End file.
